yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)
"Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)" is a song sung by Genie when he returns to Agrabah and then Aladdin and Jasmine in The Return of Jafar. Lyrics Genie's version Genie: I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal I roller-bladed all along the great Great Wall! I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall, But who was with me through it all? Nobody! The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules It's easy when you're chased by killer bees Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed? AH CHOO! So now I'm home Home again with you You chase the clouds away Whenever I am blue Aladdin: You're always blue. Genie: And the pyramids I highly recommend There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils Why, single-handedly I even saved the whales No one was there to hear my tales! (crying) In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land Nobody laughed, or lent a hand Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle Without you, the Sahara's not so hot Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet And the QEII is just some yacht Now that I'm home, Home again, it's clear, All I ever wanted Seems to be right here I've traveled East and West And now, I'm back again And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend Aladdin: There's nothing in the world Jasmine: Nothing in the whole wide world All: There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Genie: Nothin' in the whole wide world Discord's version Discord: We'll be parachuting down into the Taj Mahal And roller-blading all along the great Great Wall! We'll even make the famous Leaning Tower fall, But who'll be with us through it all? Everybody! The Moscow Circus will hire me to fly trapeze On Mount Olympus we'll win a race with Hercules It's easy when you're chased by killer bees Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed? AH CHOO! And we'll be home Home again it's true I'll chase the clouds away Whenever you'll feel blue Mumfie: But Genie's blue. Discord: And the pyramids I highly recommend There'll be nothing in the world quite like a friend Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails Moroccans will loved your daring dance of seven veils Why, single-handedly we'll even save the whales Cuase no one would want to hear my tales! (crying) In Acapulco we'll join a Mariachi band We'll ride the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande Fly in an air balloon, but when you tried to land Just laughed, I'll lent a hand Without you, the Amazon would be a trickle Without you, the Sahara wouldn't be so hot Without you, Niagara Falls would be just a leaky faucet And the QEII would be just some yacht And we'll be home, Home again, it's clear, All we'll ever wanted Has to be right here We'll traveled East and West And then, we'll be back again And there'll be nothing in the world quite like a friend Mumfie: There'll be nothing in the world Fluttershy: Nothing in the whole wide world All: There'll be nothing in the world quite like a friend Discord: Nothin' in the whole wide world Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Silly songs